Joints between two members, e.g. two pieces of wood when making furniture, can be made by gluing a biscuit-like wafer in the two members. To do this, a similar sized slot is made in each member and glue is applied in the slots and/or on the biscuit-like wafer. The wafer is inserted in one slot to half the extent of the wafer, and then the two members are presented to each other so that the other half of the wafer engages in the other slot. The two members are then clamped together until the glue sets. If desirable, several such biscuit wafers can be inserted through the joint at spaced apart locations, all such wafers being partly assembled before the two members are clamped together.
A function of the biscuit wafers is to locate the two members more accurately in the joint, the main strength of the joint possibly still relying on gluing the two members together.
Portable power tools have been developed for making the plunge cuts to accept the biscuit wafers. Such tools may be referred to as biscuit jointers or power biscuit jointer cutters or plate jointers.
The biscuit jointers on the market, although functioning satisfactorily, tend to lack the degree of versatility and convenience of use that users desire.